


A look inside Peter Parker's notebook

by 55935



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F, Family, Feelings, I give up on the tags lol, Journals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55935/pseuds/55935
Summary: Basically just a 'diary' for Peter Parker





	1. Chapter 1

Oh my gosh! Guess who showed up at my apartment?! Tony Freaking Stark! He kind of just took me away to fight the avengers which I guess is kidnapping...but it doesn't matter because it was Tony Stark so it's ok!

I got to meet so many avengers and I stole cap's sheild and I threw it at him. So cool! I don't really know why we were fighting but I took down Ant Man and incapacitated Falcon and the Winter Soldier.

Man, his metal arm is so cool. I wonder if he'll let me check it out some time. Maybe I can convince him to let me stick magnets on him. Like Star Wars magnets!

I can't wait until the next mission. I'm still waiting to hear from Mr. Stark and Happy though. Homecoming is next week. I'm thinking of asking out Liz. I hope she says yes!


	2. Chapter 2

So, um, I totally did _not _ditch Liz at homecoming to go fight her evil dad. Yeah....that is something I did _not _do. Something else I did _not _do is crash Mr. Stark's plane...because like, who would do something like that???

Ugh, who am I kidding. I'm in sooo much trouble. Mr. Stark is probably literally but not really going to kill me. 

He's already trying to father me. Can you believe he took away my suit? He was all like "if you're nothing without the suit, then you shouldn't have it" and I was all like "You're not my dad" and I yeeted myself away to be a rebelious teenager.

I mean with great power comes great responsibility, right. Sooo obviously I did what I thought was right. And in doing so I ended up getting crushed my a building. Now I have 2 phobias. Spiders (for obvious reasons) and tight spaces. Like I could not breathe at all. It was scary, man.

It's like there was this weight on my chest and back. But then I heard Mr. Stark's voice in my head. Ha, he wasn't even there and he was still giving me a lecture with a disapproving glare. 

But I guess I owe him for that...Which is of course why I saved his tech...soooo we good, Mr. Stark? Like, I know you called it tough love when you tried to recruit me for the avengers but, like, come on man, that was just a cruel and unusual punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the thing. Are Captain America and Bucky Barnes a thing. Because I know they went through some stuff back in the day. Also what the absolute fuck Mr. America! You hypocrit! You created a whole freaking PSA about "don't do drugs kids" and "drugs are bad kids" and "if you do drugs, bad things happen to you." 

Then you _used _drugs (probably steroids) to get totally buff so that you can do propoganda. You have taken my trust and crushed it.

But I forgive you because you are Mr. Captain America Steve Rogers Sir! So it's ok! Just don't do it again or I will be forced to give you the sad lost puppy look. And nooo one wants that. 

Mr. Stark even told me himself that when I give him the look, it makes him feel like he just told me that he was planning to kill all my family members. Then I think I broke him when I told him that most of them are dead already except Aunt May. But he'll be fine...right? He's a mechanic so I'm sure he can fix himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I was half asleep when writing this so sorry if it doesn't make sense. As you can probably tell, this story doesn't have any plot. It's just pretty much me rambling about nothing

Okay, so I have an actual question that I need serious answers to. When you go to the store and buy a hot picket, why is it called a 'hot pocket?' Because you're actually providing the heat yourself. So shouldn't it be called a _cold _pocket?

I need answers here! I need to contact the higher ups! I need to have Mr. Stark tell Mr. Fury to make SHEILD do something about these lies! 

True story. The first time I met Mr. Fury, i made a complete fool out of myself. I called him Mr. Eye Patch.

Look, before you say anything, it wasn't even my fault. Mr. Stark calls him Eye Patch all the time so I just got a bit...mixed up.

Anyway it's 2 in the morning and I've got a long day of being an angry teen ahead of me.


End file.
